Chaos
by jasmyn
Summary: There is no more Chaos. I win. No darkness, no more pain. No disorder, no chaos. I win. (common piece to Disorder, Truthfully & Prophecy)


"Damn idiot son of mine," Lucius Malfoy muttered, walking down the corridors of his mansion. "You always were weak, and foolish. Never proud or strong enough to carry the Malfoy name." Lucius entered in his office and slouched in his red high back leather chair, and sighed. "Why couldn't you just be what I wanted?"

"Um, excuse me, sir," a meek voice spoke from the doorway. Lucius' head snapped up. "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has completely disbanded. The Head of the Department is missing, and so is his family." spoke the voice, quietly.

"Where are the dementors?" Lucius asked, casually.

"Missing as well, sir." The soft, trembling voice replied.

Flames jumped behind Lucius as his temper rose. "And you can't find them anywhere? They just got up, and left, and you didn't have them followed? What kind of servant are you? No, you won't be working for me any longer. You're fired," a sudden gleam jumped into his eyes. "Quite literally in fact," he pulled out his wand and yelled, "Incendio!" 

Just as the voice squeaked, "please don't kill the messenger," 

The man ran out of the rooms, flames raging off his body, as he screamed in agony. 

Malfoy walked back into his office, and sat down again. "This whole Minister thing isn't working out how I'd imagined it," he whispered to himself, then shaking his head. He wouldn't fail his Master. Not like so many others had. He just needed some time to settle into things. And if it took one year and three months, or ten years and three months, he would work it out. Things would get better. Lucius would run the office the way his Master wanted it. 

Even if it was full of chaos ten years from today.

Slowly, his thoughts drifted back to his son, while he was going through the morning report. Ten more people had resigned. Ten more job positions to fill, on top of the thirty already open. 

His son would have made a fine Head of something-or-ether. To bad he foolishly gave his life up for some Muggle girl, who died anyway. 

__

"Father, please. Don't kill her. Please," Draco begged, as he stood in front of Ashley, the pretty brunette he was seeing. He knew she was a Muggle, she knew he was Wizard, and yet, he didn't want anyone else. 

But his father, dear lord. As soon as Lucius had found out, he ordered his son to break up with her, to cut off all contact. Draco wouldn't hear of it. So, there they were, Draco standing up for his lady, his dad half way through the Death Curse.

"I love you ash-" the green light hit Draco in the chest, and he slummed to the ground, a cold distant look in his eye. 

" Well, was it worth it?" Ashley ground out, after staring at his lifeless body for a moment. "Was it really worth it? You killed your only heir, your bloody son, over bloodlines? Are you insane? I love him!" She suddenly double over in pain, not really grasping that Draco's father had hit her with Cruciatus Curse. 

"I-am-not-insane!" he bellowed and knocked backwards. Her head hit the cold stone, with a sickening thud. Blood seeped out her temple. She was dead.

****

It was weird really, now that he thought about it. He missed his son's wild antics to get his attention. All of the fighting with that Potter, and the countless girlfriends, till he met that Ashley, but he wouldn't think about that. It was all her fault, anyway. 

"What the..." he muttered. There was a huge commotion going on outside is door. Lucius decided to go see what was happening.

As he stepped out, he noticed sparks were flying. People were dueling in the middle of his Offices, again! "This has got to stop right now!" he avowed to himself. 

"Out! All of you! You're all fired. Those watching, and those participating!" he fumed. "Now get out of here before I blow you all to smithereens!" Lucius roared.

Everyone hurried out of there, as fast at he or she could. Everyone knew to take him seriously. But when the office floors shook beneath them, they knew they were too late.

And before anyone could realize, their lives had ended, the entire building collapsing on top of them. 

*****

"Dammit Lucius, can't you do anything right?" Voldemort muttered, after his subject had told him the story about the Ministry. Pacing, he sighed. "But, better to start at your own beginning than someone's end, right?"

"Yes, Master," Malfoy replied.

"Your son. How is your son?" Voldemort asked him. "Is he finally ready to join the ranks, and make his father and myself proud?"

"No, master. My son is dead," he grunted in reply.

"How?"

"He was dating a _Muggle_," he spat, " and tried to protect her from me. He had to be shown a lesson." he tried explaining. "I realized there was no hope for him. It was for the best."

"Yes, I believe so too." Voldemort replied appraisingly.

*************

"Draco come here!" his father ordered. No one came. "Do I have to go up there and get you myself? COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Um, honey?" Narcissa asked quietly from the doorway, "why are you yelling at Draco?"

"Because I need to talk to him, that filthy little rat. He is such a disappointment!"

"But, Lucius sweetie... you killed him 3 months ago." Narcissa explained. "Don't you remember? Him and his little Muggle slut?"

He stared at her, unbelieving. "What are you talking about? I just saw him this morning. I had to punish him... he was looking in my office at the Ministry for something, with out asking."

"Lucius dear, you haven't been to work in almost as much time, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm perfect, why wouldn't I be?" he challenged her. "Do you think there is something wrong with me? Huh? Tell me now. Get it off your chest, and let me know!" He raged on. 

"Draco has been dead for 3 months, there is no way he could have been in your office today!" she exclaimed, then suddenly took a step back. She really didn't want to get in his face, not while he was this angry.

"Get out of here," he whispered in a cold hard voice, "I never want to see your face again, you cheating whore! you think I don't know? Huh? The boy may have your hair, and eyes, but he has Lupin's smile, and stature." he sneered. He had her on this one.

"What?" she shrieked, in horror. Now it was her turn to be stunned to disbelief. "You honestly think I cheated on you? Lucius, I love you!"

"Some way to prove it, huh?" he drawled, "More than the boy, you were an even bigger disappointment. Especially in bed."

"Ah, hell then. You might as well kill me right now," she muttered walking out of the room. 

"Will do." he replied, and pointed his wand at her. She didn't even take a third step before she fell, face first to the floor. Lucius smiled, then got back to the subject at hand. 

"Draco!"

********

"What are we doing here, Lucius?" a smaller man named Avery asked. 

"Overtaking the Master, damn you. Now pay attention." he snapped. "Take this potion right here, it'll take care of everything. Hurry up, He's coming. He made sure everyone had taken their potion (including the basilisk who's eyes had been magically shut), before swallowing his own. seconds later, they all dropped like stones. 

"Get up," Voldemort barked the command. They didn't move. He recognized it then as the Sleep of Death. "Cowards. I'm better off with out you anyway," he muttered to himself. "None of you are worth the trouble." 

******

"My plan worked. Everything is in order now, no more chaos. Voldemort is dead, and I'm the Savior of the Wizarding World again. No more disorder, no more chaos. Finally I get some peace. I have no enemies. Voldemort is dead now, and so is my family. but I'm not dead. I lived. There is no sadness in my life. No darkness. Only light. There is no more chaos." 


End file.
